


Qrow's Wonderful (Drunk) Adventures

by Shadey_Wind



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Hurt, M/M, Qrow x Summer, Qrow x Winter, Smut, oneshot requests, oneshots, snowbird, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadey_Wind/pseuds/Shadey_Wind
Summary: Just a bunch of Qrow oneshots- fluffy, smutty, angsty, you name it.Feel free to request a pairing featuring Qrow! ( please no Oscar. The boy's only 14-)





	1. Snowbird - Office AU (Fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh gotta love Snowbird

Click...Click...Click...Click

" That's starting to get annoying, drunk." Remarked Winter Schnee bitterly as she looked up from her paperwork and at the source of irritating clicking noise; Qrow Braunwen, an equally as irritating colleague of hers. Qrow simply rolled his eyes as he gave his pen one last click and went back to scribbling his signature on his paperwork. 

Winter hated late nights at the office of Beacon Corporation. She had better things to do like read pointless romance novels or have dinner with her younger sister, Weiss. The fact that Qrow always had to stay behind with her and finish off his own paperwork didn't make late nights in the office anymore enjoyable. 

She reached for her glass of water and gulped it down. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Qrow pulling out his metallic flask. She tsked and shook her head, " Getting drunk at work are we?" Qrow huffed at her question and took a sip of liquor from his flask.  
" We're both going to be here late and you know it. I normally drink around this time, Ice Queen." He responded cooly and put his flask down, clicking his pen a few times. He enjoyed the look of annoyance on Winter's face.

The Ice Queen narrowed her gaze into a small glare before looking over her paperwork again. She found she could no longer focus. Qrow's face planted in her mind and even though she tried to wipe away that image of his smug face, she couldn't. She put her pen down and instead decided to lean on her arm. Her blue orbs falling on Qrow Braunwen again and stuck to him. 

' He is the worst...' Winter thought, a fond smile accidentally forming on her rosy red lips.


	2. Snowbird - Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow shows up at Winter's door, drunk and needing somewhere to sleep.

Winter Schnee laid on her couch, a book opened and propped up against her knees. Her long white hair was let out of its restraining bun and was allowed to flow down her back while her attire was just a simple blue t-shirt and shorts that reached half-way down her smooth thighs. This was how the impeccable and snobby Winter Schnee spent most of her nights before she went to bed. She needed some way to relax.

While her mind was enveloped in the adventures of a fictional farm boy and a fictional rich girl, a knock came to her apartment door, ruining the images in her head. Winter sighed dramatically as she harshly closed the book and stood up. She approached her front door and opened it, only to be surprised by a very unexpected (and unwelcome) guest - Qrow Braunwen.

" Qrow?" Winter blinked, her gaze fixated on the disheveled man before her. The scent of alcohol was prominent in the air. It was no surprise Qrow had been drinking had been out drinking again. The question of how and why he was in Atlas remained. More importantly, how did Qrow even find her apartment? Last she checked, she had never let details that sensitive slip to him before.

" Ice Queen," Qrow replied, his voice rough and his words slightly slurred.  
" What are you doing here, Qrow?" Winter interrogated, very unhappy with her current situation. " And why are you here?" She quickly added. Qrow cleared his throat and held up his scroll. On its hologram-like screen were messages between himself and James Ironwood. They read:

' Help. I'm super drunk and dunno where to sleep' - Qrow

' Where are you?' - Ironwood

' A bar. LMAO. Where else?' - Qrow

' You're meant to be on your mission in Atlas...' - Ironwood

' Ehhhhh' - Qrow

' Nvm. Winter lives nearby. I'll forward her address. Try not to collapse on the way there.' - Ironwood

' Will do bro' - Qrow

' I'm not your bro :/' - Ironwood

Winter kept her calm exterior but internally groaned. Curse Ironwood. Now she had to show hospitality to a hopeless drunk late at night. She stepped aside and gestured to let Qrow in, keeping her expression stoic as she watched him clumsily stumble into her apartment. She closed her door and cleared her own throat. " One wrong word or move from you and I am kicking you out, drunk." She said with nothing but coldness to her tone.

" Ooh, I thought you were being nice for once, Ice Queen." Qrow lazily grinned as he flopped down onto the couch. He knocked the book off it and stretched his limbs out. Winter sighed softly to herself, picking up the book and placing it on the coffee table. " I'll go get you a blanket." She stated rather gently, glancing at the raven-haired male. He grunted in response and lifted his hand to give a thumbs up.

She walked off to her laundry room and opened the linen cupboard, taking out a bright blue fluffy blanket. She didn't normally accommodate guests - so it would have to do. She took the blanket to Qrow only to find him already asleep and snoring. She rolled her eyes and draped the blanket over Qrow's limp form.

Winter left the lounge room, going to her own room and settling into her bed.

XXX

Winter awoke suddenly in the night; her throat dry and parched. She sat up, the blanket slowly slipping off her. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed, trudging off to the kitchen. She took out a glass, filling it with cold water. She bought the glass to her lips and took an elegant sip. As she sipped at her water, her tired mind drifted off into her imagination. She only broke out of her stream of thoughts when she heard low grumbling.

Winter put her glass down, using her pinky finger as a cushion to minimize the noise. She quietly tip-toed into the lounge room, realising the low grumbling was only Qrow sleep talking. Her gaze landed on the sleeping man as she listened to what he may be saying.

" Summer...I'm sorry..."

Winter froze hearing those words. He had sounded a bit distressed. ' He must be having a bad dream...' She pulled the blanket up over Qrow properly as he had obviously knocked it off. She then reached over and gently stroked his hair, finding it surprisingly soft instead of the expected greasiness.   
" Sleep well, drunk." She murmured with fondness before going back to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want a pairing featuring Qrow written? Request at my tumblr  
> https://that-trashy-anime-gay.tumblr.com/


	3. Cloqwork - Comfort (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozpin is comforting Qrow after Raven's abandonment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a drabble I wanted to write ^^

There was silence holding the air hostage between professor Ozpin and Qrow Braunwen. Qrow simply stared at the floor, flask in his right hand and a defeated expression painted on his face. Ozpin's emotions did not show as he sipped at his lukewarm coffee.  
' Qrow, I can feel you moping..." Ozpin said, glancing at the Huntsman.   
" How I can not? She up and left..." Qrow grumbled and took a swig of his liquor.  
" Raven made her choice."  
" Yeah, she made the fucking choice to ditch our mission and her child." He rolled his eyes.

Ozpin put his mug down and stepped around his desk to Qrow. Qrow looked up, hurt written all over his face.  
" I'm sorry..." Oz began, " I'm sorry that she left you. I know you two had a good sibling bond during your time at Beacon...And I'm sorry she abandoned her daughter. She made her choice and all we can do is be there for Taiyang and your niece."

Qrow nodded and simply grunted as he once again brought the flask to his lips. Ozpin gently stopped him, placing a loving kiss on his lips. That had caught the other off guard but he melted into the kiss as he kissed Ozpin back.

After a moment, Ozpin pulled away and sat down next to Qrow, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him.  
" Everything will be fine..." He left 'eventually' out of that statement.

" If I'm lucky..." Qrow responded.

**Author's Note:**

> https://that-trashy-anime-gay.tumblr.com/  
> Request at my tumblr ^^


End file.
